


Severed Lunch Date

by RonRos47



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Relationships: Kate Kane/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Severed Lunch Date

Two and a half years. 

That’s how long it had been. That’s how long it had been since the two had gone their separate ways. Their time of the breakup hadn’t been the easiest. In fact it had been one of the most difficult things that Alex had done and one of the most painful moments that Maggie had been through. Still they managed to get through the heartbreak and still found a way to move on.

Alex had made her way to becoming the director of the DEO, had a few on and off again relationships with her most recent being Kelly Olsen. It was a relationship that she’d been happy with, something she hadn’t had in a long time. Kelly had been the band-aid to her healing wound and she wasn’t just that but she had become something more. Alex hadn’t had that in a very long time nor was she even really looking for it but that’s how things went sometimes. Sometimes you could be in the middle of your life and not see something coming only to see that it was already there.

The same had been for Maggie. She had never been hurt as badly as Alex had hurt her. Once they’d broken up Maggie felt she needed a fresh start. As head of the science division with the NCPD Maggie had requested a transfer where she moved to Gotham where she worked for an elite division known as the Crows. 

Maggie had dated on and off but nothing really serious had come a long until she met Kate Kane. Maggie had been working security at a major party hosted by Tommy Elliot where she’d met Kate.

“Maggie,” Kate said to her as Maggie handed Tommy off to the cops and then walked towards her.

“Hey,” said Maggie. “Crazy party hu?”

“Tell me about it.”

From the top of the stairs Sophie stared down at the two and then Sophie moved on to find something to do, anything to distract herself from the smile that was on Kate’s face as she stared at Maggie.

“Hey, where’d you run off to anyways?”

“Oh um, I went to get help after I saw those people injured.”

Maggie just looked at her, “You know you’re not a very good liar. Don’t worry,” she said with a smile, “I forgive you. Hey so I was thinking, tonight’s been a crazy night. I sure could use a drink, you interested?”

“That your way of asking me out, Agent Sawyer?”

“Yeah it is.”

Kate smiled, “A drink sounds perfect.”

*****

The following morning Maggie traced the tattoos on Kate’s arm.

“You know I’ve never been with someone with so many tattoos before.”

“Turn off?” Kate asked.

“No,” Maggie said with a smile as she kissed Kate, “definitely a turn on,” she said with another kiss. She then continued to trace Kate’s arm making her way to her back. “Seriously why all the tattoos anyways?”

“You really want to talk about my tattoos?”

“Well we could always talk about Batwoman.”

Kate rolled over. “Oh so you’re into her now too?”

“Well I should be since I’m dating her.”

Kate froze for a moment and turned to Maggie.

“What?”

“What like I didn’t know?”

Kate reluctantly got out of bed and pulled her shirt off the floor, putting it on. “I don’t, I don’t really know what you’re talking about.”

“Sure you don’t.”

Kate’s phone buzzed before she could say anything else. 

‘Needed at the cave, ASAP’ Luke sent along with a bat emoji.

“Let me guess,” said Maggie. “There’s an emergency somewhere?”

“Watermain bust actually.”

Maggie smiled. “Okay.”

Kate turned to her. “You don’t buy that do you?”

“Not for a second.”

“Then this could get very complicated.”

“Wouldn’t be my first complication. I’ll call you later for lunch, maybe we can talk this over?”

“Lunch sounds perfect.”

*****

“Maggie knows I’m Batwoman,” Kate said to Luke when she entered the cave.

“What, wait, how?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t exactly stick around to ask.”

“Well we’ve got to fix it somehow.”

“I know I’ll think of something.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know, I’m not exactly the best liar which she clearly knows too.”

By around one after they’d worked their case, Kate got a text.

“Shoot,” said Kate, “it’s Maggie. I completely forgot I was meeting her on a lunch date.”

“Yeah good luck with that.”

*****

“So how long have you lived in Gotham,” Kate asked as the two had their lunch at a park bench near the water.

They’d gone out for drinks and had been dating for a couple of weeks but they were still getting to know each other.

“A couple of years. I just moved out here from National City.”

Kate knew the place. It wasn’t a place on the map, at least not on Earth-One anyways. Maggie had suddenly realized her slip. In the time she’d moved to Gotham she had lied and placed her origin story as Nebraska where she was originally from.

“So you’re not from this Earth?”

“What are you, I mean…”

“National City? Yeah that place doesn’t exactly exist around here except for one place. You wouldn’t be the first person I’ve met from another Earth.”

“Just like you wouldn’t be the first superhero I know.”

Kate nodded, “I’m guessing you know a lot of them back where you’re from?”

“Same could be said about you.”

“So I’m guessing you’ve had your fair share of run in’s with Supergirl then.”

Maggie nervously laughed. “What?”

“Nothing. It’s just Supergirl.”

“Did she do something to offend you or something?”

“No. I uh…I um dated her sister Alex for a while. That kind of ended in a disaster.”

“Yikes I’m sorry.”

“It was a long time ago.” Maggie shook it off, “I’m sorry I did not mean for this to become about my ex all of a sudden.”

“Don’t be sorry. We’ve all got a past of some kind."

“You mean like you and Sophie?”

“Damn you’re good.”

“What happened?”

“I don’t know I guess we both just wanted different things. She’s probably a lot better off.”

“You really believe that?”

“I have to.”

“Because of the whole superhero thing?”

“Yeah.”

“She could take it you know.”

“Maybe.”

“Look I-,”

“Don’t, I kind of think I know where this is going. This just won’t work will it? I mean it has nothing about you knowing my secret.”

“I don’t see how it can. We work well together which is amazing but-,”

“But we can’t work well together while we’re both still in love with other people.”

“I’m sorry, Kate.”

“Don’t be. This falls on both of us. I’m still in love with Sophie just like you’re still in love with Alex.”

“Yeah. I mean I know it’s ridiculous and I know I should just move on but I can’t.”

“Neither can I. Kind of sucks doesn’t it?” Kate said with a small laugh.

Maggie let out a laugh as well. “Yeah kind of does. The timing didn’t work out for us.”  
Kate shrugged, “hey at least we gave it a shot right? You don’t think we can be friends after this do you? I mean you’re not just going to go popping into some other universe because we broke up?”

“No definitely not doing that and yeah I think we can manage being friends.”

“Good.” Kate placed her hands in her pockets, “I’ll see you around, Sawyer.”

“Yeah, see ya, Kane.”

Kate nodded and began to walk away. She was a little disappointed. She’d come to really like Maggie but she couldn’t be in a real relationship, any relationship until she was over Sophie completely she just didn’t know when or how long that would be.


End file.
